Tatuaggi
}|Tattoos| Lady Gaga ha quattordici tatuaggi situati su varie parti del lato sinistro del suo corpo. Durante l'intervista per @ Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga , Gaga ha rivelato che lei ha solo tatuaggi sul lato sinistro del suo corpo, perché il papà le ha chiesto di tenere una parte del suo corpo 'un po' normale '. Ha fatto riferimento alla sua parte sinistra del corpo come il suo 'lato Iggy Pop' e il suo lato destro (senza tatuaggi) il suo 'lato Marylin Monroe'. Durante la seconda tappa del The Monster Ball Tour in Giappone, ha realizzato un tatuaggio temporaneo, che diceva: "リトルモンスター", che significa "Little Monster". }} Simbolo della Pace (☮) Un simbolo di pace (☮) sul polso sinistro. Ispirato dal compianto musicista inglese John Lennon. Gaga peace tattoo.jpg 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 014.jpg ladygagau.jpg lady-gaga-peace-sign-tattoo (1).jpg lady-gaga-peace-sign-tattoo.jpg tumblr_mdwyh5rBy61qbhq10.jpg Chiave di Violino Una piccola chiave di violino situata sulla parte centrale inferiore della schiena(2007) lady-gaga-music-note-tattoo.jpg Rose Rose sul lato sinistro della schiena inferiore che vanno ad unirsi con la chiave di Violino (marzo 2008). Lady_Gaga_s_lower_back_tattoo_by_anchica.jpg Gettong Tattoo.jpg tattoo1.jpg tumblr_m5ckq3jQaN1qc2qdgo1_500.jpg waist_2.jpg Margherite Margherite sulla spalla sinistra. 5-13-09 Ellen von Unwerth 001.jpg Sebastian Faena-outtakes-02.jpg Rachel Chandler 09 14 09 On set with Hanna Liden.jpg 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg Ladygaga_shouldertattoos.jpg lady-gaga-daisy-tattoo.jpg 521582013.jpg Citazione di Rainer Maria Rilke Il tatuaggio cita una famosa frase del poeta Rainer Maria Rilke nelle righe "Nell'ora più profonda della notte, confessa a te stesso che saresti morto se ti era proibito scrivere. E guarda in profondità nel tuo cuore dove si diffondono le sue radici, la risposta, e chiedetevi, devo scrivere? " Gaga lo ha descritto come il suo Rilke "filosofo preferito", commentando che la sua "filosofia della solitudine" parla di lei. La citazione è dalla 1 ° lettera scritta il 17 febbraio 1903. Prüfen Sie, ob er in der tiefsten Stelle Ihres Herzens seine Wurzeln ausstreckt, gestehen Sie sich ein, ob Sie sterben müßten, wenn es Ihnen versagt Würde zu schreiben. Muss ich schreiben? Ha anche aggiunto " 1974/12/18 "sul braccio sinistro. 2czvcyv.jpg Img-lady-gaga-04 190731651554.jpg gaga-tattoo-5-closeup.jpg lady-gaga-arm-tattoos.jpg lady-gaga-german-tattoo.jpg lady-gaga-tattoo-2.jpg Tokyo Love "Tokyo Love" scritto a mano da Nobuyoshi Araki vicino alle margherite sulla spalla sinistra (Tokyo, Giappone -. agosto 2009 ) img-lady-gaga-09_205301152544.jpg Rachel Chandler 09 14 09 On set with Hanna Liden.jpg 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg celebrity-tattoo-quiz-choice-lady-gaga-kac-072312-300x213.jpg gaga 4.jpg tumblr_ltqk0aSRaE1qdr8pro1_500.jpg Little Monsters :Related article: Little Monsters "Little Monsters" accanto alla citazione tatuata allo studio "Shamrock Social Club " di Hollywood ( 1 Febbraio 2010 ) gaga-littlemonsters-100.jpg Little Monsters Tatto.jpg TATOO.jpg Dad 'Dad' scritto in un cuore sulla spalla sinistra (ottobre 2009 ) La realizzazione del tatuaggio è stata registrata per il "Film Tattoo" visualizzato durante il Monster Ball Tour 1.0 nel 2009-2010. ladygaga_shouldertattoos.jpg SHOWstudio-Tattoo-02.png SHOWstudio-Tattoo-03.png 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 004.jpg lady-gaga-dad-tattoo.jpg Unicorno di Born This Way Il tatuaggio sulla parte superiore della coscia sinistra, che è stato fatto da "Bad News Becca" (Rebecca Roach) il 6 settembre 2010 al North Star Tattoo, è l'immagine di un unicorno con la scritta "Born This Way" avvolta intorno al corno. Nel maggio del 2010, Gaga ha menzionato a SHOWstudio che l'unicorno era la sua creatura mitica preferita. Il tatuaggio è una commemorazione del suo terzo album, Born This Way . Lo ha tenuto coperto durante il concerto a Washington, ma finalmente lo ha esposto il 13 settembre, mentre era all'aeroporto di Los Angeles. Secondo un' intervista per Rolling Stone Gaga originariamente aveva programmato di fare il tatuaggio a Capodanno, e caricare una foto sul suo Twitter, così divulgando il nome del terzo album. In un'interivista per il programma radiofonico "Top 40 Big" del Regno Unito, Gaga ha dichiarato: "Ho avuto dei My Little Pony. Ero ossessionato dall'idea di una creatura che è nata con qualcosa di magico quella sorta di loro disagio nel mondo degli stalloni. Sono in realtà abbastanza ossessionata dagli unicorni. Si tratta in sostanza di una creatura mitica. L'unicorno è nato magico e non è colpa sua e non lo rende più o meno speciale o meno unico, ma non può farci nulla se è nato con la magia. " gaga__s_unicorn_tattoo_by_anoanoanoano-d3esvv8.jpg Getting BTW tattoo.png Born This Way.jpg Bornthisway2.jpg 50ee057a468d8480ac000001.jpg lady-gaga-born-this-way-tattoo.jpg lady-gaga-tattoo-leg-born-this-way-cat.jpg tumblr_mpwj7f9hPr1qc2k5io1_500.png Artpop Il 3 agosto 2012 Gaga ha aggiornato il suo profilo Littlemonsters.com pubblicando una foto di un nuovo tatuaggio con la scritta "ARTPOP" sul braccio destro, ma dopo un paio di apparizioni il tatuaggio è stato è stato invertito. Il giorno successivo Lady Gaga ha risposto ad un fan confermando che ARTPOP è il nome del suo nuovo album. Il tatuaggio è nel carattere "Georgia" in una taglia 18. 8-3-12 Instagram 001.jpg hjtj.png Senza tdhgitolo-1.png Ancora Il 1 settembre 2012 , Gaga si è realizzata un ancora sul lato sinistro del corpo, sopra le rose. Ha detto che era il marchio della "sua sirena". 563184 503661492994475 975325762 n.jpg Senza ffh1.png Cherubino Il 13 settembre 2012 , Gaga si è tatuata sulla parte occipale del Cranio una testa di cherubino in onore della mamma di Terry Richardson Cherub.png 9-13-12 Instagram 013.jpg gty_lady_gaga_tattoo_sswm_jt_120922_mn.jpg lady-gaga-10.jpg tumblr_mb9mpkbAlP1qjouqzo1_500.jpg 11-10-12_Instagram_004.jpg R†O Il 10 Novembre 2012, Gaga si è tatuata la scritta R†O sulla parte sinistra della testa. Gaga revealed on LittleMonsters.com that the font was derived out of the signatures of three fans, all from different neighborhoods and ages. The tattoo represents how music brings us togehter. 11-10-12 Instagram 004.jpg 11-10-12 Instagram 001.jpg Topolino Il 9 agosto , 2013 , Gaga si è tatuata un topolino in possesso di un ago e filo da cucito. Rappresenta la sorella Natali , il cui soprannome è "Topolina". L'ago e il filo rappresentano la sua passione per il fashion design, e alla fine del filo si legge "Nat". 999429 10151581578321134 2084940452 n.jpg 9-8-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Tromba Il 19 Giugno 2014 Gaga si fa tatuare sul bicipite destro una tromba disegnata da Tony Bennett in simbolo della loro unione musicale. 6-18-14_Instagram_004.jpg 6-18-14_Instagram_007.jpg